


The Best Kind Of Distraction

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich is at a very important meeting. Gilbert is determined to distract him. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind Of Distraction

"Roderich." Gilbert whined as he sat next to the Austrian during one of the huge, unawesome meetings. "This is so boring. Can't we go do something awesome instead?"

"Shh, this is important!" Roderich hissed before adjusting his tie nervously when a few people walked past.

Gilbert groaned. "But you know I hate these stuffy old meetings! They're so long!"

Roderich sighed. "Entertain yourself, just . . . try to keep it down." Gilbert sighed before growing a devilish grin then stood behind Roderich, wrapping his arms around the Austrian's waist, kissing his neck, causing the other to gasp and shove him away. "Gilbert, stop! Not where everyone can see, fool! You have to go undercover!"

"Undercover?" Gilbert smirked, snaking his hands into Roderich's pants under the tablecloth, grasping his cock. "Like this?"

Roderich elbowed him after giving a soft gasp. "You idiot! Just get under the table if you're going to act like a dog!"

Gilbert shrugged, crawling under the table, and pulling the hem of Roderich's pants down so his cock popped out. "You got excited rather quickly."

"Shut up!" Roderich hissed before gasping as Gilbert's mouth engulfed him.

"Hello, Sir Edelstein. Seems as though we are table partners." One of the dignitaries took the seat across from Roderich, thankfully not tapping Gilbert with a foot.

"S-so it would seem." Roderich stuttered.

"Now this is entertaining." Gilbert thought to himself as he looked up at Roderich from between his legs with a smirk before going back to sucking his cock. Roderich gave a shaky breath as he blushed darkly. If they were to be caught . . .

"Sir Edelstein, are you alright? You seem nervous."

"I'm quite alright. Just a bit hot is all." Roderich lied.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. 'Always the prude.' He licked the shaft of Roderich's cock while rubbing his thumb over the slit. Roderich cut off another moan and covered it with a cough.

"Are you sick?"

"No, no." Roderich assured him. "Clearing my throat is all." He tapped Gilbert's cheek in warning and Gilbert nuzzled his head against Roderich's leg, kissing his inner thigh and earning a caress on the cheek from the aristocrat.

"Pst!" Gilbert quietly hissed. "Give me some booze!" Roderich sighed quietly but did as asked, slyly sliding a glass of wine to Gilbert. The albino took a sip of wine before going back to work, pumping Roderich's cock and licking the head's pre-cum. The Austrian swallowed, heat pooling in his stomach at the feel of Gilbert's cool lips around his hot flesh. Gilbert looked up at Roderich with a lust filled face as he sucked the Austrian's cock head teasingly which was the last straw for Roderich. He bit his lip hard so not to moan before stopping and zipping his pants up "If you'll excuse me, I have personal matters to attend to." He announced to the table while holding two fingers under it for Gilbert to indicate he should wait two minutes before following. The Austrian then stood and walked away stiffly. Gilbert chuckled to himself and, after a few minutes, snuck out from under the table, thankfully undetected, following Roderich. The Austrian met him in a family bathroom that was far away from the ceremonies so they shouldn't be disturbed, and as soon as Gilbert got close, Roderich grabbed the albino, pulling him inside to kiss him hotly. The Prussian gasped a bit in surprise before kissing back while Roderich moaned softly, linking his piano fingers into Gilbert's white locks and tugging. Gilbert could feel himself growing hard and he began tugging Roderich's clothes off, causing the Austiran to whimper. "Gil . . . Bitte . . . I need you . . ."

Gilbert smirked. "Such a dirty boy, wanting to have sex in a public bathroom."

"Better than under a table with numerous people around." Roderich hissed back.

"You know you loved it." He said as he unbuckled his own pants. Roderich merely rolled his eyes, not giving the Prussian the satisfaction of a response before kissing him desperately. Gilbert kicked off his pants and boxers, running his fingers through the brunette's soft hair. Roderich hummed happily as he stroked Gilbert's cock lightly, causing the other to moan as he pulled the Austrian's pants down. He then stood behind him as he turned them towards the mirror. "I want you to watch while I fuck you."

"Someone's feeling kinky." Roderich murmured dryly, unable to hold a shiver of anticipation back before moaning softly as Gilbert stroked his cock.

"Shut up, or I'll enter you without any preparation first." Gilbert panted, kissing along the Austrian's shoulder and neck, nipping gently at the softer areas, leaving small marks.

Roderich groaned. "I'm so hard that I'm to the point where I could really care less."

"Alright then, let's see if you're saying that in a few seconds." Gilbert pushed in roughly.

Roderich groaned loudly before pushing back further. "Mein gott, Gil . . . Oh . . . Oh, Gil . . ."

"Fu . . . ck, you're so tight, I can hardly move." Gilbert moaned, slowly rocking in and out of the Austrian.

"Now who's complaining about taking me dry?" Roderich gasped.

"Sh-shut up." Gilbert thrusted hard into the aristocrat, hitting his prostate.

Roderich gave a loud yell before moaning. "Gil, bitte, more!"

Gilbert's thrusts began to pick up speed and he held Roderich's face up so he looked in the mirror. "You're so beautiful when you're like this. So unrefined and free."

Roderich gave a soft gasp at the sight of himself in the mirror, sweaty, eyes wide and pupils blown, hair a mess, before moaning. "G-Gil . . ." His legs shook and his cock throbbed, making him want to cross his legs as heat pooled in his stomach.

"Getting close, Roderich?" Gilbert started to pump the Austrian's cock. "Let's see how you can hold out."

"Oh . . . Oh, mein gott . . . G-Gil . . ." Roderich moaned. "Please . . . Bitte . . . Fuck me harder . . . Oh . . . So . . . Ngh . . . Close . . ." His toes curled and knees shook. Gilbert proceeded to ram harder into Roderich, feeling his own orgasm approaching fast. Roderich gave a scream as he came, his liquid shooting out into the sink, before he collapsed against Gilbert, his legs like noodles. Gilbert held him up, cumming inside the Austrian and Roderich gave a soft whimper as Gilbert's liquid filled him. Once Roderich stopped shaking and they both caught their breath, he stood up straight and swallowed. "We need to get cleaned up and leave." Roderich grabbed some paper towels and began to clean himself off.

"My back is killing me." Gilbert groaned.

"I can't believe I let you take me in a public bathroom." Roderich groaned in disgust as they dressed back into their clothes.

Gilbert pulled his pants on. "You weren't complaining earlier."

"Neither were you, so shut up." Roderich shot back, quickly slipping his tie on.

"Someone orgasmed on the wrong side of the sink." Gilbert chuckled.

Roderich slapped the upside of the albino's head as he narrowed his gaze. "Let's just go home and sleep."

Gilbert kissed the tip of Roderich's nose, pulling his jacket on. "Fine by me, sweetheart." They walked out of the bathroom, only to be met with stares everywhere.

"Gott Verdammit." Roderich paled.

"What are you all staring at?! Piss off!" Gilbert snapped then turned to Roderich with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this, liebe." But Roderich didn't respond as his face turned bright red before he ran out swiftly, furious with Gilbert and the others, but mostly himself. "Roderich!" Gilbert ran after him. But the Austrian was gone, horror and embarrassment flooding through him. How could he have let that happen? He was so stupid! His reputation was ruined! Tears flooded down his cheeks. Now he would constantly be mocked, whispered about, and resented. Roderich Edelstein, the slut. The whore. Needs sex so much, he's willing to do it in a public bathroom! "Roderich!" Gilbert called. "Where are you?! Please come back!" Roderich sobbed as he continued running, ignoring the albino. "Roderich!" Gilbert tackled the aristocrat just as a car zoomed past. "Ow. D-damn it. Roderich, are you alright?"

Roderich sobbed. "No! Everything's ruined! I'm a slut! A whore! So willing to be taken that I was doing it in public!"

"Shut up!" Gilbert barked. "Don't you ever say something like that!"

"But it's true!" Roderich cried.

Gilbert grabbed his chin in his hand. "It. Is. Not. You're the furthest thing from a whore or slut. Just because you made one mistake doesn't make you one!"

Roderich gave a shaky breath before curling into Gilbert's arms with a sob. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Gilbert kissed his head. "Let's just go home and forget about today." Roderich gave a nod with a soft sniffle as he clung to Gilbert tighter and Gilbert picked him up, holding him close. "I love you, Roderich. Please don't ever say such terrible things about yourself."

Roderich bit his lip. "Okay . . ."

"Good." Gilbert smiled, walking to their home, not bothered by the few strange glances they got, however, Roderich seemed to shrink a little more with each glance and clung to Gilbert tighter. When they finally arrived home, Gilbert carried the Austrian up to their bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. "Ausruhen, liebe."

Roderich blinked at him distractedly, not quite comprehending what the albino said. "Was?"

"Get some rest, love." Gilbert caressed Roderich's cheek. "Things will be better in the morning."

"Promise?" Roderich mumbled, holding Gilbert tightly and pulling him down so they laid next to each other.

"Promise." Gilbert murmured, holding the Austrian close as they fell asleep together.


End file.
